dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daland
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon City Eggs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SergioVL (Talk) 20:18, July 30, 2012 I want a gummy dragon how do you breed that???? Administration Hey, I'm sending you this message because you're a recently active user on this wiki. Staff have asked for a discussion on who should be an admin on the wiki. To add your thoughts, please go to this page, and add a comment. -- RandomTime 13:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, ill check it out. --Delandonland 16:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: If you haven't checked after editing the page, you added some useless image. Like different dragon eggs and a Water Dragon. You can add the animation back tough. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Seems that someone (probably a vandal) edited the gallery's setting. It was set to display the newest images uploads. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Paladin Instead of renaming the page and creating a redirect page (which happends when you rename a page), you should just add Template:Delete. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) hi Ukamulbas1029384 09:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC)hi hi there i would like to ask if breeding dandelion and bubble will result to a legendary dragon. Thank You Congratulations Congratulations, you now have Administrator and Bureaucrat rights on the Dragon City wiki. This means you're an administrator here, and can choose new admins if need be. If you need any help with the tools, check out the Help wiki, or ask me on my talk page. Good luck. -- RandomTime 23:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm stopping by to say Hi! Your one of the nicest person I ever know in this wiki along with somebody else. Mistery Dragon 05:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Live Long And Prosper! xD JonnyOfficialz 13:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Jonny Hey, mod help needed lol GonTheGod 03:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL I was saying I was needing mod help (or not me, the wiki lol) to fix 2 things I think I don't have permission to GonTheGod 03:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Congratz on being the admin Yo man! Congratulations! You are now officially an Admin! WOOHOO! Best of luck and keep up the good work, ya? ;) If you need any help, you know who to call. --I need more dark power! 13:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hey when you and the other user became admins? I was in vacation that day, that's why I didn't visited the wiki. When can i become an Admin too? I know you guys are dedicated, but I sincerely say that you haven't contributed for this wiki at all. I've saw so many spams and vandals this week, I just figured out that you are actually admins. You are not online when is needed (well atleast the other admin, haven't seen him editing at least once). Can you ask the VSTF to give me admin rights, or you are a balaurecreat too? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:57, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: We have a baleurecreat, sorry I hate this word, can't spell it. Who is he? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) It's B-U-R-E-A-U-C-R-A-T!!! Sorry, couldn't contain myself... --Aleroth Sarenford 18:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I know who they are. I've been admin on one wiki, and rollback on meny others. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 13:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: I quit. You're such a narcisist. I've been admin and I have a lot of Templates knowledge. I am an rollback user on the GTA Wiki, only 9 people have any rights on that wiki. Just for the reason you can't trust me, I'll leave. Hope you won't cry when you will have to create a template and you won't know how. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Err...^ Is he jesting?!? --Aleroth Sarenford 18:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) hi, how to get coolfire Hi Daland I'm here to aplogise for what I said. I don't want you and other people think I'm a bad guy. I was just confused when Daland said he can't trust me. After I edited all the templates and reverted a lot of vandalism I was confused that you can't trust me. 'ANYWAY' As I was blocked I couldn't edit ANY page. So it happened that a vandal edited my userpage and claimed it was me: 1 Sean Harvey is herassing me since I blocked him on the Empires & Allies Wiki. He was spamming and talking about hacks. Since then he followed me here and on the GTA Wiki. He was blocked there too, he kept telling me to unblock him and acted like an innocent. After he log out he starts to vandalize pages. The link up there shows it. PROVE: My IP adress: 78.97.35.56. His IP adress: 112.202.157.108 Here you can check. Also I have his block logs on other wikis: Empires and Allies Wiki Look carefull at that, the other admin also found his Vandal IP which is almost the same as on this wiki. I can't be 100% they are the same, but they act like it would. GTA Wiki: http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Log/block?page=User%3ASean+harvey Please block him. You saw what he did. I don't want to vandalize my pages anymore. He make you thought I'm hacking while I hate hacks! About me Please accept my apologies. I don't want to think bad things about me or about my country. I'll try to help to Wiki as more as possible now. Is up to you if I'll ever get my admin rights. I'll send this message to Zentau7 in case he can block Sean faster. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) XML Hi again. I was wondering if you know the links to game's settings. It contains images and the actual settings. I learnt how to read them while I was an Admin at the Empires & Allies Wiki. They are very important. We can know the next dragon before it comes in the game. There's a bunch of unreleased stuff. That attracts people to join the Wiki. Oh, an BTW, could you add me on facebook? My link is on my userpage. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Admin Mentor Program Hello! We're currently in the process of reviving out Admin Mentor Program and are looking for wikis to new and upcoming wikis to beta test. AMP pairs the admins of a wiki with experienced wiki mentors to offer advice on anything wiki related. From coding to establishing social policies your assigned mentors will be there to helo guide your wiki and reach established goals. This wiki has stood out and and we were wondering if you'd like to participate in our first test run! To get a sense of what the mentor team would be doing feel free to check out the old team's homepage:http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Support:Main_Page Reply back and let me know! :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:21, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how's it going? can't edit some stuff on seahorse dragon... can I have permission?... GonTheGod 00:48, September 6, 2012 (UTC) AI template The code from the AI database is finish. Now the AI only has to get all data. To add the information you simply have to code it in the Template:N/AI/Dragons. When you edit this template you will see something like this: } |Earth = } |s1=Earth|s2=Fire|s3=Plant|s4=Dark|s5=|s6= |w1=Ice|w2=Metal|w3=PureEarth|w4=|w5=|w6= |i1=Electric|i2=|i3=}} |Fire = } |s1=|s2=|s3=|s4=|s5=|s6= |w1=|w2=|w3=|w4=|w5=|w6= |i1=|i2=|i3=}} |D1 = } |d=Earth Dragon|e1=Earth|e2=|e3=|e4=|lv=1}} |D2 = } |d=Flaming Rock Dragon|e1=Earth|e2=Fire|e3=|e4=|lv=1}} |D3 = } |d=Chameleon Dragon|e1=Earth|e2=Electric|e3=|e4=|lv=10}} }} Adding an code is really easy. First this template is build-up with switch codes: } |... = }|...=...|...=...}} }} More info on switch please visit this page. --Jens Ingels 21:34, September 7, 2012 (UTC) --Jens Ingels 21:34, September 7, 2012 (UTC) to daland, if you want a gummy dragon all you have to do is breed tropical and laser that's how i got my gummy i hope this helped you. WARNING sometimes it might result as flaming rock yours sincerelly, stupidflanders A.K.A. steve... Well DUH... HOW TO GET GUMMY DRAGON Dear Daland, if you want a gummy dragon all you have to do is breed tropical and laser. Thats how i got my gummy dragon. but to remind you, it might result as flaming rock hope this helped yours sincerelly, stupidflanders09 A.K.A. steve Well DUH... Carnival Games I made the whole page by myself! Jens Ingels also helped with the timer. What do you think? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes. A LOT easier. At least for me. I know all the dragon's names :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 13:05, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Please revert Gummy Dragon page, because it looks like mess. I guess someone broke the code, I've tried to fix this, but the revert is not accepted. Thanks. Hey. Gummy Dragon's info page is broken. I tried to fix it, but I do not have permission to do so. The code is really bad there